


A Million Pieces

by Ifonlybystarlight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlybystarlight/pseuds/Ifonlybystarlight
Summary: Chris breaks the news to Piers's wife.  Lisbeth is my own.  Everything else is Capcom.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Original Female Character(s)





	A Million Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Resident Evil 6
> 
> Characters: Chris Redfield, Lisbeth Nivans (OC)
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr many years ago

**July 4th, 2013**

The persistent buzzing of the alarm clock crept into her dreams, and she whined in displeasure. _It was such a good dream too_.

Instinctively, she reached across the bed to his side, even though she knew he wouldn't be there. She grabbed his pillow instead and pulled it close. It still smelled like him - all evergreens and spice - and for that, she was grateful.

Her belly was getting bigger now, and it was hard to get out of bed without rolling a little. She wondered what he would think of the whole thing. She could just imagine him lying in bed with his hands behind his head, his hazel eyes laughing at her efforts.

She should have told him the last time he was home. But he was so focused on his mission, on finding his Captain, that she didn't have the heart to weigh him down. She'd tell him when the timing was better, she told herself.

But timing never really gets any better with a husband in the BSAA. She was almost six months pregnant now, and he still didn't know. Most of the time she had no idea where he was, or what he was up to - just that his location was "classified for security reasons." He called whenever he could, though, and they'd briefly exchange their affections before he had to run off and save the world again.

She poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal for breakfast, and absentmindedly glossed over the latest headlines on her tablet. Two test missiles launched in Asia, an outbreak of bacterial meningitis at a university, the Vice President stepping in temporarily while the President takes a leave of health.

It will all be over soon, she thought to herself. He'd be back from his tour of duty, she'd tell him all about the baby, and they would fix up the spare bedroom together. The thought of that put a smile on her face. Funny how he could brighten her day, even when he wasn't around. 

Someone knocked softly at her door. Probably that little girl across the street wanting to sell her more cookies. What was her name again? Kallie? It really was unfair for the the squirt to take advantage of a pregnant woman's cravings like that.

"Mrs. Nivans?" A decidedly masculine voice spoke from beyond the door. The man knocked again, louder this time. "Mrs. Nivans, if you're home, please answer the door."

She frowned as she stood up to open the door, and she hoped for the sake of her love handles that it wouldn't be a Girl Scout peddling cookies with her father.

\-------

Part of him hoped she wouldn't be home, just so that he wouldn't have to tell her the bad news. But she needed to know, and it was kinder to do it in person than on the phone.

So he knocked.

He couldn't remember how many days it had been since the incident at the facility. Most of it was a blur anyway. But the look on Piers's face as he launched the pod... that look would always be seared into Chris's mind.

"Mrs. Nivans?" Chris knocked again on the door of the small cottage. "Mrs. Nivans, if you're home, please answer the door."

He heard the muted click of a lock, and the door opened quietly.

"Yes?" She looked at him, slightly puzzled by his presence. "What can I do for you?"

_Christ did she look like a kid. Both so damn young..._

"Mrs. Nivans, my name is Chris," he began as he extended his hand, "I'm with the BSAA."

Her lower lip quavered a bit and he saw her knuckles whiten as she gripped the doorframe harder. "Lisbeth," she offered as she shook his hand, "call me Lisbeth. Is this... is this about Piers?"

Chris bit the inside of his cheek. "Would it be alright if I came in and sat with you a moment?"

"Is he hurt? Do I need... to go somewhere to see him?" Her whole body was starting to tremble now. "Is he okay? Please... just..."

"Lisbeth..."

"Tell me he's okay," she whispered, "please, just tell me he's okay."

\----

_"Bravery and sacrifice..."_

Lisbeth swears for a second that she can't understand English.

_"... saved more lives that we'll know..."_

She just stares stupidly at the man on her front porch, trying to wrap her brain around the whole thing.

_"... best man I've worked with..."_

But then she recognizes the folded up American flag tucked under his arm, and the realization finally sinks in.

_"... sorry for your loss..."_

Dead. Piers is dead.

This can't be happening. She squeezes her eyes shut and wills it all to be a nightmare. It feels like her throat is closing, like she's suddenly drowning, and she can see black edges creeping in from the corners of her vision.

Strong arms pull her into an embrace to keep her steady on her feet. But it's not him. It's not the man she loves. He's never coming home, and she can feel her heart bend and break into a million pieces.


End file.
